utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
000
000, pronounced Oreo (おれお), is a with a cute, childish and breathy voice, which is sometimes even bordering on a whisper. Her voice is noted to sound very well with autotune such as in her "Tsumi to Batsu" . She has been active since 2009, and her most popular cover is her "Melancholic" -C.S.Port Arrange- with over 74K views on Nico Nico Douga as of April 2013. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on December 21, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on February 05, 2012) # (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on April 28, 2012) # Yume no Mani Mani (itikura album) (Released on February 13, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on April 02, 2014) # PALLETE (Release on May 11, 2016) }} List of Covered Songs (2009.04.13) (Not in Mylist) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Crime and Punishment) (2009.12.02) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breath Walking) (2009.12.07) # "Yogoreta Prism" (Bloodstain Prism) (2009.12.31) # "Piano Lesson" (2010.01.22) # "Wanderlast" (2010.01.26) # "Ii Ko Warui Ko" (Good Child, Bad Child) (2010.02.02) # "Alice" (2010.02.06) # "Chocolate・Train" (2010.02.14) # "Kimi Ijou, Boku Miman" (2010.02.26) (Not in Mylist) # "Gemini" feat. 000 and Baku (2010.03.07) # "Smiling" -+゜・。 ～ Seventeen Colors ～ 。・゜+- (collab) (2010.03.12) # "I Think Anshin" (2010.04.19) # "A Day in the Loop" (2010.04.19) # "Melacholic" (2010.04.26) # "seventeen" (2010.05.19) # "Saihate" (The Farthest End) (2010.06.07) # "Dog Day Afternoon" (2010.07.03) # "Lost and Found" (2010.07.14) # "ACUTE" feat. 000, Keysuke and titoce (2010.07.20) # "○+●" (2010.10.16) # "Still Alive In Love" (2010.10.28) # "*tear*/Unko ni Naritai" (Madoka's birthday) feat. iyori, 000, Kano, Keseran, Ciel*, Dakishimeta Tonight, DATEKEN, Chawa, Dora, Noir, HanyCham★, Hairpin and Rokka (2010.12.21) # "Nounaidenpa" (Brain Waves) (2010.11.03) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2011.02.14) # "Mermaid" (2011.04.27) # "Wednesday Blue" (2011.05.11) # "Melancholic" -C.S. Port Arrange- (2011.06.08) # "Soyo Kaze no Oto" (Sound of the Soft Wind) (Original) (2011.07.24) # "Sayoko" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.10.24) # "Kirai na Hito" (People I Hate) (2011.11.02) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-fluffy Woodland Girl) (2012.01.16) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.01.29) # "Kinou wo" (Yesterday) (Original) (2012.03.14) # "Usotsuki" (Liar) (2012.04.01) # "Kujira no Machi" (City of Whales) (2012.04.13) # "Rock-ya-san no Gudaguda Mainichi" (Rock-ya-san's Every Day Exhaustion) (2012.05.26) # "Kaito・Kubozono Chiyoko wa Zettai Misura Nai" (Mysterious Phantom Thief Kubozono Chiyoko Never Makes A Mistake) feat. 000 and Chomaiyo (2012.10.06) # "Psycho Candy" (2012.12.20) # "Human" -itikura remix- (2013.06.27) # "Aitai no End" (2014.04.04) # "Sukisuki Zecchoushou" (2014.04.09) # "Koizora Yohou" (2014.07.19) # "World Lampshade" (2014.07.27) # "Mahou Densha to Kirai-chan" (2014.09.19) # "Balleriko" (2014.10.18) # "Sore wa, Ii Kotoda yo" (2014.11.19) # "Andromeda Andromeda" (2015.10.27) # "Rocket Cider" (2015.11.12) # "Betsuni-kun to Kirai-chan" (2015.12.29) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) (2016.04.08) # "Hisui no Machi" (Town of Jade) (2016.04.16) # "Alien Alien" (2016.07.17) # "Hikou Shoujo" (Aviation Girl) (2016.08.25) # "Tulip" feat. Konoco, eclair, Kurokumo, Matsushita, and 000 (2017.02.14) # "Kino wo" (2017.02.16) # "quiet room" (2017.10.13) # "Wakusei Loop" (2017.12.22) # "Human (a Android works)" (2018.03.09) # "Kimi no Kanojo" (2018.03.14) # "Platonic Love" (2018.07.03) # "Okawari wo Doozo" (2018.07.23) # "Shoujo Rei" (2018.08.31) # "Ai Kotoba III" feat. Sana, 000, Mary (2018.11.07) }} Discography For Utataneruko albums see here Gallery |000twitter2.png|000 as seen on Twitter |000 Usotsuki Ameya 26262718.png|000 as seen in her cover of "Usotsuki" |T 000.png|000 as seen in the the |extsm-pallette.png|38Ban, Sou, Eve and 000 as seen in EXIT TUNES album "PALLETE" |Tulip - KoEKumoMatsu0.png|From left: 000, eclair, Konoco, Matsushita, Kurokumo as seen in "Tulip" }} Trivia External Links * Twitter